Katal's Children
Due to the amount of children Katal has, this page was created to ensure a better organization and neatness of the parents profiles. Children on this site will be all those born/adopted by Katal Dhaja (2347) in FUTURE plots only. For more information on the parents, please refer to their personal profiles. All children bulleted under the "Children" heading are considered Katal's Grandchildren. If you are looking for her current plot children, please refer to the Katal's Children CP list. Eben Dorr Tucker Dorr Born November 10, 2376Tucker Dorr. *Tucker Dorr is the only child between Katal and Eben Dorr. He is 1/2 Bijani, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. During a possession by the Pah-Wraiths, Katal became pregnant with Tucker, however, after encouragement from her husband, Marcus Wolfe, had an abortion. Wise to what Katal may do, Eben had secretly arranged for Tucker's fetus to be placed into an artificial incubator where he was grown to term. Tucker was also resentful of Katal's abandonment and Katal often shyed away from her son in embarrassment of her decisions. It wasn't until 2399, when Katal was in a psychiatric hospital, were they able to put their past behind them and make a stand to get better acquainted. Marcus Wolfe Benjamin Wolfe Born May 23, 2377. *Benjamin Wolfe is the first child between Katal and Marcus Wolfe. He is 5/8 Terran, 1/4 Romulan, 1/8 Betazoid. Named after Benjamin Sisko and Isaac Hammond, Benjamin and Katal were close to each other until she remarried. Jealous of his future siblings, a rift started between Benjamin and his family; as well as a series of disturptive behaviours began to emerge. He is estranged from his mother and closer with his father. Children: *Bella Wolfe (2403) - She is 7/16 Terran, 1/4 El Aurian, 1/8 Romulan and 1/16 Betazoid. (Mother: Katriona Dhaja). *Dax Wolfe (2405) - He is 1/2 Terran, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Betzaoid and 1/8 Romulan. (Mother: Karyn Wolfe). Rahne Wolfe-Dhaja Born June 08, 2404. *Rahne Wolfe-Dhaja is the second child between Katal and Marcus Wolfe. She is 5/8 Terran, 1/4 Romulan, 1/8 Betazoid. Conceived while Katal was married to Chiaro Dhow, the girl has taken on the name of Katal's husband and not her biological father Marcus. Rahne, itself, means 'wolf' in Romulan and was a tribute to her true parentage. While primarily raised by Chiaro, she is in frequent contact with Marcus and his side of the family. Adopted Children Mylee Mawiziki-Una Born September 27, 2378 *Mylee Sparks is the only child between Solange (2333 - 2379) and Adewale Mawziki (2330 - 2379). She is Terran of African descent. In 2379, both Mylee's parents were Starfleet and working in the Academy based out of Paris. During a routein shuttle training, there was an incident which caused two shuttles to crash, killing both her parents. Her father Cathasach died in 2403. Mylee and her mother Katal had always been distant, Mylee judging her mother for her odd behaviour. It wasn't until Katal attempted suicide in 2399 did the family open their eyes and change their attitudes in regards to Katal. Mylee is of African descent. Children: *Nadiyah Piper (2402) - Nadiyah is Terran (Father: Sidney Piper). Una-Koran Jatar Born December 26, 2379 *Una-Koran Jatar is the only child between Kava (2337 - 2379) and Koran Azis (2332 - 2379). He is Bajoran. After years of working in the mines during the Cardassian Occupation, Kava and Azis's lungs and nervousystem were too far gone to be properly cured. Shortly after Jatar's conception, Azis died without knowing his wife was pregnant. Finally, due to the trauma of giving birth, Kava died leaving Jatar with no other living relatives. Hearing of the boys story, Katal and Cathasach adopted him into the family. Jatar is tenacious and one of the most confident of the Una clan, which he claims is from not being blood related to Katal. He has a decent relationship with both his parents until his father died in 2403. Children: *Koran Kava (2403) - She is 1/2 Bajoran and 1/2 Terran (Mother: Anna-Aleena Koran). *Koran Suder (2403) - He is 1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Terran (Mother: Anna-Aleena Koran). Cathasach Una N'lani Una Born February 23, 2380. *N'lani Una is the first biological child between Katal and Cathasach Una. She is 1/2 Trill, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. While dating, Katal accidentally became pregnant with N'Lani when both parents forgot their injections. Her parents were married before she was born. N'lani is most like Katal of all the children, being more of a depressive diva. Hiding some of her own sexual past from her parents, Lani often posed as a lesbian to hide her relationship with close family friend Hayden Liu . Lani's pregnancy and ultimate marriage to Hayden caused a rift for Lani and some of her family. Children: *Draken Liu (2398) - He is 1/2 Cardi, 1/4 Trill, 3/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan (Father: Hayden Liu). *Jesse Dhow (2384) - He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran (Father: Kitaan Dhow). *Logan Dhow (2386) - He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran (Father: Kitaan Dhow). *Liyah Dhaja (2386) - She is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran (Father: Kitaan Dhow). Lauren Una Born April 07, 2381. *Lauren Una is the eldest of twins between Katal and Cathasach Una. She is 1/2 Trill, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Lauren's conception was the result of a mix up in the infirmary, giving Katal fertility treatments instead of preventative injections. Lauren is the listener in the family and the most happy-go-lucky, despite her learning disability which makes learning math/science difficult to understand, but the arts something that comes easily. Lauren was close with both her parents, but is often seen as a fluff-for-brains girl. She felt very sad when her father died in 2403. Children: *Ilias al-Khalid (2402) - He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran (Father: Zahir al-Khalid). *Dorian al-Khalid (2403) - He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran (Father: Zahir al-Khalid). *Dhalia al-Khalid (2403) - She is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran (Father: Zahir al-Khalid). Step-Children: *Shahrazad al-Khalid (2392) - She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Betazoid (Mother: Seranha Jacquard/Father: Zahir al-Khalid) *Darya al-Khalid (2396) - She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Betazoid (Mother: Seranha Jacquard/Father: Zahir al-Khalid) *Ziba al-Khalid (2399) - She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Betazoid (Mother: Seranha Jacquard/Father: Zahir al-Khalid) Luke Una Born April 07, 2381. *Luke Una is the youngest of twins and the family between Katal and Cathasach Una. He is 1/2 Trill, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Luke's conception was the result of a mix up in the infirmary, giving Katal fertility treatments instead of preventative injections. Luke is the shyest of the family and often teased that he doesn't live up to his father's womanizing ways. He, like his twin, has a learning disability but the opposite, in that he understands the math/sciences but is dyslexic when it comes to reading and the arts! He is the smartest of the family. Chiaro Dhow Jolon Dhow Born May 12, 2401. *Jolon Dhow is the first child between Katal and Chiaro Dhow. He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Jolon is old Romulan for 'Jolan' meaning 'Good.' (Future interest in Medicine). Aaliyah Dhaja Born March 02, 2402. *Aaliyah Dhaja is the second child born between Katal and Chiaro Dhow. She is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Her name is after Katal's middle name. (Future interest in Botany). Tanin Dhow December 25, 2405. *Tanin Dhow is the third child born between katal and Chiaro Dhow. He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. His name is from Eltanin, a star in the constellation of Draco, which was named in honour of Chiaro's position as the 'Dragon Spawn' on his homeworld of Fenrir. Category:Character Lists